


仿生人性爱革命自由事件

by cainroziel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 人类和仿生人可以领证了！但是却不可以做爱？53岁老安德森好不容易二婚，夫夫生活却屡遭打断？





	仿生人性爱革命自由事件

仿生人革命事件就这样轰轰烈烈地开始，颇为意外地以和平的方式结束了。尽管要让人类与仿生人就此接受对方、和平共处还有很多问题要解决，但事情终究似乎是朝着好的方向发展了。

没过多久，便有不少仿生人之间以及人类与仿生人相恋的案例浮出了水面，他们呼唤着与人类同样的合法婚姻权益。也许是由于本世纪初浩浩荡荡的同性婚姻权益争取及成功使得人们对于非传统的恋爱接受度变高了，这则要顺利得多。

在经过了一系列长久而吵吵嚷嚷的争论之后，涉及仿生人的婚姻法案总算通过了。不过，与此同时通过的还有另外一项规定，这项规定由仿生人领导组织高层人员诺丝提出。由于诺丝曾经是一名提供性爱服务的仿生人，她对于人类的性行为深恶痛绝，认为这对人类来说属于发泄欲望的行为对仿生人来说则意味着从前的屈辱，毕竟如果不是故意迎合，仿生人不可能从人类的性行为中获得任何满足与欢愉。她认为，选择了仿生人作为终生伴侣的人类便应抛弃这一曾经会给社会带来犯罪，给仿生人带来屈辱的行为方式，而仿生人也不应为了满足伴侣一人的欲望而不顾自身尊严屈就。所以，她提出，与仿生人结合的人类不可以以人类的方式与仿生人进行任何途径的性行为，否则仿生人可以直接控诉其家庭暴力与婚内强奸。

这一提议刚刚提出便掀起了轩然大波，反对声此起彼伏，但最后竟是以微弱的票数优势在全体仿生人中间通过了。这一规定通过之后，所有带有性爱组件的仿生人其组件被全部拆除，性爱组件也成为了违禁物品，不再允许任何仿生人加装。  
  


尽管这样，涉及仿生人婚姻法案生效当天，婚姻登记所外还是排起了长队，人们欢呼雀跃着，在广场上与自己的合法伴侣流着泪亲吻，底特律整座城几天内都向外冒着粉红色的泡泡。

“全城热恋”——仿生人领袖马库斯曾经插着自由大旗的地方换上了这样的标语与一颗巨大的粉红色心心。令人颇为意外的是，全城首对登记结婚的情侣居然是对熟人——曾经在仿生人革命事件中大出风头的底特律警局仿生人警探康纳以及他的搭档汉克·安德森。康纳在镜头前面异常兴奋地不停地挥动手里“全城热恋”的小旗子，叽里呱啦回答着记者的话。  
  


“对！我们是第一对！我当然要来支持一下马库斯了！不不不，我不是来捣乱的！我们是真的来结婚的！”

“我现在姓安德森！你可以叫我安德森太太！什么？男性不能说是太太？没关系没关系，汉克，来和大家打个招呼嘛！”

“该走了，康纳。”他身边一个一直躲着摄像机镜头的花白头发的高大中年男性人类一手挡住镜头一手将康纳拉扯走，“别拍了别拍了，我们该回家了。”

“呜哇！我还没说完——”  
  


法案掀起的争论似乎在狂欢的人群中平息了，但风浪还在看似平静下来的水面之下暗潮汹涌。

  
◇  
汉克翻了个身，迷糊中摸到一个温热柔软的身体，迟钝的大脑反应了一会儿，才想起来自己最近二婚了，旁边躺着他的仿生人伴侣。他闭着眼睛在手下细腻光滑的皮肤上捏了几下，头又往下埋了埋，继续发出低低的鼾声。他身边的康纳退出了待机状态，眼睛一转不转地看着他，额角的LED灯在拉着窗帘的屋子里发着幽幽的蓝光。  
  
汉克的鼾声小了下去，他动了动，手里将康纳搂得更近了些，嘴唇凑了上去，闭着眼睛在康纳脸上逡巡。康纳很快回应了他，将自己的双唇附上去亲吻。汉克深陷这个甜蜜温存的早安吻中，清晨的房间里充满了温暖又暧昧的气息，令人忍不住沉迷。汉克又深深地吻了康纳几下，感觉自己下身蠢蠢欲动。他与康纳身体交缠，一条腿挤进了康纳双腿之间，在大腿内侧颇带着色情意味地摩挲。

“康纳……”汉克发出些不明的呓语，尽管康纳双腿之间如剥了皮的鸡蛋一样一片光滑，什么都没有，但是他的手还是不停地在康纳的大腿根处游走，鼻尖在他脖颈处蹭动。康纳似乎被他传染了情欲，也发出了一些类似气喘的声音，大腿内侧被他抚摸的地方突然褪开皮肤层，露出一片浅白色。

“汉克……嗯……”

他的LED灯陡然变黄了，脑中弹出一大片红色的弹窗。

**——警报！**

**——体表皮肤层检测到大量超标人类荷尔蒙，三分钟后系统自动报警。**

  
“汉克……警报……”康纳艰难地抬起头，试图拉开汉克，但是汉克一直黏着他，他自己也并不想此刻和汉克分开。

“去他妈的警报……”汉克抱怨道，“我在家操自己的伴侣有什么问题……”

他起了身，与康纳跪坐在床上，紧紧地搂在一起，阴茎夹在仿生人双腿的缝隙之间蹭动，柔软细腻的类皮肤层激得他浑身一个颤栗，发出粗重的喘息。他双手抱住康纳上半身，在他的乳尖上舔吸，康纳的额角又闪了闪黄色，被他双手触碰的地方泛起一片白色。屋子里弥漫着一片浓郁的情欲，这时，大门处突然传来了巨大的砸门声。  
  


“DPD，我们接到了报警，开门！”  
  


汉克一下子就清醒了，他手忙脚乱地套上裤子，骂骂咧咧地去开门。门口是两位仿生人警察，狐疑地看着他：“我们接到报警，此处可能有家庭暴力事件发生。”

“没有的事！我也是DPD的人好吗！”

“是同事可不代表你就不会家暴你的伴侣。他有对你做就过分的事情吗？”后一句是越过汉克问向他身后的。

汉克扭过头，看见康纳也出来了站在他身后，全身就穿了一件自己的套头衫，刚好盖住了屁股，露出两条白生生的大腿。他的脸色瞬间有点变色，忙对他说：“你怎么就这样出来了，快回去！”

“这位先生，你怎么可以这样和你的伴侣说话！”门口的仿生人员警语气不友好起来，又对康纳说：“如果你的人类伴侣对你有任何暴力或侮辱的行为，你可以直接提出控诉。”

“没有没有，我们很好。”康纳摆摆手，露出一个真诚的笑容。

“是吗？”仿生人警探狐疑地在汉克和康纳的脸上来会扫了几眼，最后说：“好吧，有任何需要帮助的都可以联系我们，DPD会帮助你。”

“真的不用，谢谢，再见！”  
  


警察走后，汉克恼火地关上门，一个美好的早晨就这么被搅黄了。康纳眨了眨眼睛，巴巴地看着他：“汉克……还继续吗？”

“继续个毛线！混蛋耶利哥出的混蛋规定！”

“汪！”同样被搅了清梦的相扑表示同意。

  
◇  
“这里真的没问题吗？”汉克惴惴地看着这家情侣酒店，环境很好，整个房间粉粉的，中间一张爱心形状的大圆床。房中有一些让他看了都会脸红的可疑器具。虽然作为一名老资格的警探早就见过多次，但他从来没有作为此类物品的消费者过。他本没有这样的嗜好，但是在家他只要勃起的时候与康纳有任何肌肤相亲便会各种花式触发警报，负责他家片区的员警都认识他们了，汉克觉得自己的老脸早就丢光了。

“我预定的时候问了，这家店说他们是专业的，从来没有被查过房！”

康纳刚在他面前跪下，回答完便褪下了汉克的裤子，将他半软的阴茎含进了口中。汉克发出一声闷哼，从他的角度只能看到康纳浓密的黑发与抖动的睫毛，他眼眸低垂，努力地在汉克身下吞吐。汉克很快就硬了起来，勃起的阴茎将他的口腔塞得鼓鼓囊囊，他的脸颊吮吸得凹了进去，像一个小仓鼠。当康纳将他的顶端向咽喉更深处的狭窄甬道送去时，汉克发出低沉的喘息，强忍住自己扣住他的后脑勺狠操他口腔的冲动，只是轻轻抚摸他的仿生人，示意他做得很好。

康纳的脑中弹出了无数红色的警告，几乎塞满了他的处理器，都被他无视了。他突然产生了一种奇怪的感觉，他喜欢汉克此刻为他痴迷的样子，他希望能够与汉克更亲密，渴望与之融为一体。

  
这时，突然又是一声巨响打断了他们。

“DPD，我们接到了报警，查房，开门！”  
  
  
又一次送走了警察，汉克颓唐地坐在床边，脸埋在手掌里，他还记得开门时那两个员警看他的眼神。

“长官，你是在试验我们的出警效率吗？”那两名员警无奈地说。

康纳在一边可怜巴巴地看着他，像个做错事情的小孩子。

“妈的……这日子算是没法过了！”汉克突然爆出了一句粗口。

听了这话，康纳突然浑身颤抖了一下，用快要哭出来的声音委委屈屈地说：“汉克……不要和我离婚……”

“说什么呢，”汉克见状手忙脚乱地安慰起康纳，“只不过，有些事情该去做了。”

  
◇  
仿生人性爱自由革命游行还是爆发了，众多苦不堪言的人类与仿生人伴侣自发加入到了其中。大家惊奇地发现其中又有一个熟悉的面孔。  
  


康纳一脸严肃，挥舞着“要自由”标语小旗子正对着摄像机侃侃而谈：“我们仿生人要求自由选择性爱的方式，选择任何与伴侣亲近的方式都是我们的个人权利，不应该受到严格的限制。”

“人类的性爱方式对我们来说并不是羞辱，只要是对方心怀着爱意，这同样意味着对仿生人的爱恋。这并不仅仅代表着欲望的发泄，更加是爱意的表达。”

“我们爱着我们的人类伴侣，当他们获得了欢愉，我们同样可以感到满足与快乐。”

“我们都是自由的，性爱的方式选择并不触犯法律，并不妨碍他人，个体的任何合法权利都不应该被剥夺！”  
康纳俨然这次革命的领导者，他的话语一呼百应，激起了身后成百上千人们的赞同。

记者又将摄像机对准了另外两名穿着底特律警局制服的仿生人，问：“警察先生，你们也是追求自由选择权利的仿生人伴侣吗？”

“不不不，我们只是DPD的普通警察。”

“那你们为什么要来加入游行呢？”

“咳，我们是专门处理相关报警案件的。自从这个规定执行以来，我们尽心尽责地处理每一次报警，可是完全没有一次是真正的家庭暴力！报警人甚至没有一位真正提出了控诉，他们反而对我们很不耐烦，甚至有些报警人还要放狗咬我们！”回答问题的警察先生似乎想到了什么不好的回忆，“总之这个狗屁规定赶紧取消吧，我们DPD的警力资源也是有限的，作为一个有理想的警用仿生人，我希望我们能够去帮助那些真正需要我们帮助的人，而不是把机生都浪费在这种无聊的扯皮上面。”

  
耶利哥内部会议室，马库斯关掉了电视直播，转头对诺丝说：“你都看到了吧。我对你说过，这行不通。”

诺丝恨恨地咬着下嘴唇，半晌才说：“那也是他们自己投票通过的！”

“重新投一次票吧，现在的结果应该不一样了。”

  
◇  
底特律仿生人性爱自由革命事件就这样结束了，就结果来看，是大获成功了。人类与仿生人的性爱方式成为了私人权利，不再受任何限制，性爱组件的加装也不再被禁止。禁令刚一放开，性爱组件就变成了紧俏货，在市场供不应求，预约甚至排到了一年之后。模控生命甚至还推出了性爱感官模拟系统，只要购买了性爱组件即可在线升级，完全模拟人类性爱时的感官，让仿生人的性爱体验更加美好。  
  


“唔……这个不是说很难买到吗，你从哪里搞来的？”汉克看着康纳赤裸的双腿间垂着的阴茎，好奇问道。那个小东西形状姣好，色泽粉红，他忍不住把康纳拉近，一手抚摸上去逗弄，另一只手摸到他身后，揉捏康纳浑圆挺翘的屁股，在那个暴露在空气中翕动的入口附近有一下没一下地画圈。

被触摸到敏感部位的康纳颤动了一下，缠住汉克的脖子，凑上去亲吻，一边含含糊糊地回答：“我是模控生命引以为豪的原型机……当然要优先给我安装……”

卡姆斯基送的，条件是需要给他性爱感官模拟系统的使用反馈，这一点他可不敢告诉汉克。  
  


汉克丝毫没有起疑，他的手指探入了康纳柔软紧致的后穴，在其中按压抽插。康纳搂紧了他的脖子，身后手指的侵犯使他发出难耐的喘息与呻吟。性爱组件的后穴做得十分细致，不似人类般干涩，在汉克的抽插下，渐渐分泌出些许液体，打湿了他的手指。当汉克觉得在里面抽插畅通无阻的时候，他将康纳抱起来放在床上，将他的双腿拉开，几乎折叠在胸前，露出粉嫩的后穴，将蓄势待发的阴茎抵在入口，慢慢地挤了进去。

“啊……啊……哈……汉克……我……”

康纳被进入时发出的浪叫差点让汉克下身不守。初被使用的入口紧致异常，柔软温热的仿生肉壁如丝绸般包裹着他粗大的阴茎，一下一下吸吮着他，令他头皮发麻。

汉发出几下粗重的喘息，调整平复了下呼吸，才开始一下一下地向内重重捣干。

“汉克……汉克……不行了……我……不行……”康纳的身体不住地晃动，口中的话被顶得断断续续，他几乎能感觉到体内那根阴茎上暴起的青筋在勃勃跳动，每一次摩擦都带来一股电流在体内乱串，令他浑身止不住地颤抖。他的手慌乱地在空气中乱抓，似乎想要攀住点什么来缓解这不受控的感觉。汉克扣住他的手指，给了他一个缠绵的深吻。这下康纳只能发出一些浓重的鼻音了。  
  


唇分开时汉克放缓了抽插的动作，缓慢地在内里研磨。堆积的快感无法得到释放，康纳快哭了，他难耐地扭动身体，却又不知该如何让自己释放。  
“康纳。”汉克凑近了他的耳边，低声说道，“是想要我停止吗？”

康纳陡然睁大了眼睛，猛烈地摇着头：“不……我想要继续……我可以……”他造价昂贵的舌尖刚刚亲吻时尝出了汉克浓烈的情欲与欢愉，那排山倒海般的情感让他安心，他不想因为自己的无能而让汉克不能尽兴，他见汉克动作越来越慢，急得快要哭了。

“小傻瓜，”汉克揉了揉他已经在床单上蹭得乱糟糟的头发，说，“你的感官没有出现问题，这就是人类做爱时应有的正常反应。”

汉克说完，又重重地捣了进去，康纳猝不及防被一记深入，身前一直竖着晃荡的阴茎抖动了几下，淅沥沥地流出了一股白色的液体，喷洒在自己小腹上。这种不曾有过的快感释放让他的LED飚了一会儿红光。他大口喘了几下，滟潋的眼角终于滚落下大滴的泪水。

汉克怜爱地亲吻他的小机器人，一边又毫不留情地在他体内冲刺。不知道过了多久，最终汉克射在了他的身体里，抽出发泄完半软的阴茎，精液便从那个合不拢的小穴口流了出来。

汉克喘着粗气，重重地躺倒在床上。老天在上，婚后这么久，终于过上一次完美的性生活了。 远处，卡姆斯基大宅，卡姆斯基对着反馈数据咬着吸管研究了大半天，最后手一挥。 “反馈数据没问题，明天更新，感官系统全面上线。”


End file.
